British Accents
by BunnyOfMint
Summary: While he is enjoying his tea, Alfred starts making fun of Arthur's accent by mimicking it. However, instead of getting annoyed, Arthur gets turned on by his mimicry. USUK, yaoi, lemon, oneshot.


Characters do not belong to me.

WARNING: Lemon, Yaoi, USUK. If you are not comfortable with any of these, turn back now!

* * *

"Hey, Artie?" The Brit looked up from his tea at Alfred, who had his head down on the table, coffee cup in front of him.

"Hm? What is it?" Arthur replied, sick of the pet names the American came up with but not pointing it out. He took another sip of his tea, muttering about how he should have used less sugar.

"Why do British people have funky accents?" He asked. The Briton grumbled a bit to himself about the stupidity of an American, but the look on his lover's face was too sincere to turn him down.

"Alfred, Americans have accents to us Brits, you know that. Besides, if anything, the British accent is the proper way to speak English," he answered, as if to dismiss the conversation.

"I bet you I could speak in your funky accent," he grinned, his head pulling up from the table at the thought of an activity instead of pure boredom. Arthur scoffed, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Alfred, I doubt you will be able to. You'll probably slaughter it, actually; don't try," he said hopefully, as if to deter the boy. But the taller of the two was grinning, and he cleared his voice box once before trying out the accent.

"Alfred, will you please bloody go make me some bloody tea bloody now!" the American said, his accent perfect as he started to laugh.  
"I do not sound like that!" Arthur retorted, setting down his tea-cup whilst narrowing his eyes at the boy.

"Alfred, bloody come do me on this bloody bed right bloody now before I bloody cum!" the blue-eyed boy smirked at his now blushing boyfriend. Actually, despite the boy's overuse of the word bloody, his accent sounded rather… good. More than good… it was turning Arthur on.

"I do not use the word 'bloody' that often," he hissed, standing up and going to leave the room, his thoughts of a nice tea hour abandoned. Scowling, he walked towards the staircase, intent on going to read a novel in his room. But Alfred caught his wrist pulling him back so he had to look at the American's pouting face and cerulean eyes.

"Wait, Artie!" he said as he caught the wrist, not using the accent and sounding like his normal self. Arthur knew fighting was useless now that the American has seemingly super strength; he glanced back to the American, his emerald eyes full of scorn.

"I'm bloody sorry," and he laughed again as he used the accent. Arthur turned his face before the American could see his blush, yanking his wrist free while the American laughed away.

"No, no Artie! I'm sorry, I really am!" he ran up and wrapped his arms around the Brit from behind, stopping him; and his hand grazed something all too familiar.  
"Art… are you… are you hard?" he grinned, and he knew he'd gotten it right when the Briton's blush deepened and he tried to yank himself from the grip. Arthur yelped out as the American picked him up, carrying him over to the couch and pushing him down on his back. Before the Brit could move Alfred had straddled his waist, leaning his head down so it was next to the Englishman's ear.

"Perhaps I should use this bloody accent more often," he whispered, licking the shell of Arthur's ear.

"Alfred! Let me go, now! This is not the time to be engaging in such activities!" he hissed, but the American had started kissing his neck, slowly licking and biting more and more often on the soft skin.

"What? You think I'm gonna turn down a chance to have sex? You're always so grumpy, dude. I gotta take what I can get~" Arthur felt the boy smile on his neck.

"I am not grumpy! Damn it, let me go!" he growled. Alfred started unbuttoning his shirt, but no matter how much the Brit shoved, the taller wouldn't budge.

"Maybe I should use this bloody accent more often…" he smirked, noting how the bulge grew ever so slightly along with his blush. The American lowered his lips to the now exposed pale chest, kissing and licking until they found a nipple. Alfred latched his lips around it, sucking and nipping on it; the Brit shivered under him, showing he was starting to enjoy this.

"Don't u-use the accent, you git…" he whimpered. With a final suck on the now-hardened nipple, Alfred reached his lips up to the Brit's, pushing them together as he slid his tongue into Arthur's mouth; delightfully he dragged it across his teeth and on the insides of his cheeks, noting how the Englishman's breathing was turning to panting.

He pulled them apart, just for a moment, to rip his own shirt off. Arthur yanked him back down, kissing him happily as he started fumbling with the American's belt. Alfred pulled their lips apart and skillfully pulled the belt off, setting it on their coffee table before tearing his jeans off. Quickly he was after Arthur's slacks, lifting the Brit's lower half up and ripping them off.

Alfred's grin became more of a smirk as he pushed three fingers into the Brit's mouth, using his other hand to slowly tease his cock. Arthur whimpered around the finger as he felt the American trail feather-light touches around his base, up to the tip, and back to the bottom.  
Arthur pushed the now saliva-coated fingers out of his mouth, looking up at the American with a pleading expression. Alfred understood and shoved one in, immediately pulling it in and out in a rhythm.

"Wow… we just had sex last night, babe, and you're already so tight," Alfred said as he pushed the second finger in, scissoring quickly before adding a third. Arthur winced a bit from the pain; no matter how many times they did this, it would always hurt a bit at first.  
"H-hurry up, git," he hissed as pleasure started to win over the pain. Alfred smiled and obliged, pulling his fingers out of Arthur's hole. Quickly he spat on his hand and rubbed it over his own erection before pushing it into the Brit.

The American breathed out, resisting the urge to start pounding his lover, allowing Arthur a moment to adjust. He kissed along the Brit's collarbone, his dark blonde locks falling and tickling the boy's skin.

"Al… m-move!" he whined, and instantly the American started pulling in and out, pounding into his lover. Arthur shouted out, his thighs wrapping around the American, trying to pull him closer as Alfred shoved into him. Alfred let out a groan at the boy's heat, moving faster, and searching for a specific spot.

Arthur started gripping onto the American's back, trying to gain leverage as he shoved back down on the American's cock. Suddenly, it hit just the right spot, and Arthur let out a scream as Alfred started thrusting directly into his prostate.

"Al! Go… faster! F-faster!" he yelled out, and the taller obeyed as he pounded him harder. Alfred put his hand up against the couch arm, using it for leverage as his other started stroking Arthur's cock. Arthur gasped as he felt the touch, his face lighting up in ecstasy right before releasing into the American's hand.

Alfred followed right after, the Brit's muscles clenching around him too much. He came in Arthur's hole, not caring that the shorter boy might yell at him later. He pulled his softening cock out of the boy, lying next to him as best he could on the small couch.

"Heh… maybe I should… use that accent more often," he gasped, trying to regain his breath. Arthur shoved him playfully, but his emerald stare was serious.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." He hissed, but the American just laughed and wrapped his arms around the Brit.

"Artie~ I looove you~" he cooed, and Arthur scowled to cover up his smile.

"I love you too, wanker."

* * *

This was actually a dare from Magic, in a sense. 'Make Alfred use a British accent and have Arthur get turned on by it', or something along those lines. Sorry, it's kind of hard to convey an accent through text xD But I hope it still made sense.

Reviews are really nice. Constructive criticism is generally good. Flames, although not recommended, are accepted. But seriously, if you liked the story, or at least the smexy times, review. If you don't know what else to say, just say 'Cool story, bro'. That makes me laugh and smile.


End file.
